


The Izzy Effect

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spencer as a dad, Spencer not in BAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: Jack has a new best friend who's smart beyond her years, a lot like her father. When Aaron Hotchner meets Professor Spencer Reid it's a schoolyard crush but with a little bit of help from Izzy and Jack it could be more.





	The Izzy Effect

**Author's Note:**

> The banner is by the amazing Jilly James. Really, she created something so beautiful and captured Izzy so well.

 

 

“So how was school today, buddy?” Aaron asked as he tossed a salad for dinner.

 

“Cool,” Jack muttered, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he finished his fraction homework. Aaron took the dismissal for what it was and waited for his son to finish concentrating. Jack would always tell him something about his day when he was ready. Probably because he could see the way that his father soaked up the good from his son’s stories in a desperate attempt to lessen the darkness that pervaded his every day. Or maybe Jack was just a little bit like his mother and loved to talk. He certainly looked like Haley, which gave Aaron joy every single day, tempered by the ache of knowing that Haley was missing watching her son grow up.

 

Once Jack had put all his books away and helped set the table, Aaron placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of each of them. Jack looked suspiciously at the green salad but Aaron just raised one eyebrow until his son had filled a small bowl and taken a bite. “There was a new kid, today. She’s cool. I gave her half of my Reese’s.”

 

“Wow, Jack,” Aaron chuckled, “she must really be something for you to part with a peanut butter cup.” Aaron’s laugh faltered when he looked at his son who was shifting uncomfortably. “What’s up, buddy?”

 

“Um, if I tell you does that make me a snitch?”

 

“A snitch?” Aaron asked perplexedly.

 

“Joey said that snitches get stitches.” Aaron started formulating a stern conversation with Miss. Cohen in his head until Jack interrupted him. “Dad, you cannot talk to my teacher.”

 

“Who said I was going to talk to your teacher?”

 

“You were totally thinking it. You had your angry face on.”

 

“What Joey said to you is not okay and I think Miss. Cohen should be informed.”

 

“Dad,” Jack sighed heavily. “I handled it.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell me the whole story?”

 

“Only if you promise not to talk to Miss. Cohen.”

 

“How about I promise to only make the decision after I’ve heard the whole story? Fair?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jack pushed his food around his plate for a moment before talking a deep breath. “Okay, so the new girl is called Izzy. Well, she’s called Isabella but she told me to call her Izzy and she’s really smart. Like really smart, Dad. She knew that answer to absolutely every single question. Even stuff I didn’t know. Even every math question. And she’s new so it was all new but she knew it, right?”

 

“Right,” Aaron agreed. “Izzy’s smart. Got it.”

 

“Super smart.” Aaron nodded and Jack continued. “So at recess, Joey and Matt and Zack came up to her in the playground and started being mean. They were calling her names like know-it-all and I think Joey was going to push her. And that’s mean and bad and bullying, right?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“So, I walked over and told them that they were being mean and not to do it or I would tell Miss. Cohen.”

 

“You did the right thing, Jack.”

 

“Yeah, I know. So then Joey said snitches get stitches and I didn’t get it but Izzy did and she said that Joey was overcompensating for something.” Hotch choked on his sip of water at that. Jack looked up with wide eyes, “What did she mean, Daddy? She wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“Just that Joey was being a bully.”

 

“Oh right, well, yeah. He was. I said that too. Anyway, then Miss. Cohen came over and asked if anything was wrong and I was gonna tell her but Izzy said that everything was fine and Joey did too and they went away so I didn’t say anything. Then Izzy asked if she could sit with me and I said sure ‘cause she’s really smart and cool but then she was crying a little bit and when I asked her why she said she was just being silly but I got it. She was crying ‘cause Joey was mean and that makes sense so I gave her half my Reese’s and they’re her favourites too so she stopped crying.”

 

“That was a really nice thing to do, buddy. I’m proud of you.”

 

“So you promise not to talk to Miss. Cohen?”

 

“Only if you make me a promise. If it happens again, no matter what Izzy says, you will tell your teacher about the bullying.”

 

“Okay, Daddy. Can I have a yogurt?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stories about Izzy became pretty standard in the Hotchner household over the next couple of weeks as Jack quickly referred to her as his best friend. One Friday night, Hotch called home from a case in Idaho to learn that Izzy was sleeping over at their house. His son’s first sleepover. “I tried to call to ask, Aaron, but you didn’t answer.” There was no censure in Jessica’s tone and Hotch had seen the missed calls but with the discovery of the fourth victim there had been no time to call back. Anyway, apart from a wave of jealousy and sadness at the fact that he still hadn’t met his son’s best friend, he didn’t mind at all. It made sense that Jessica would know her better. She was the one who picked Jack up from school apart from very rare occasions when the team landed back in DC around two. If that happened, Hotch, backed up by JJ, would voice the excuse that there was really no point in going back into the office for a couple of hours and Hotch would get to pick his son up from school.

 

“Of course not, Jess. Let me say goodnight and they can get back to their movie.”

 

There was the sound of the phone being handed over and suddenly Jack’s bright voice was calling forth a blinding grin onto Hotch’s face. “Hey Daddy! Did you get the bad guy?”

 

“Not yet, buddy.”

 

“You’ll get him soon.”

 

“I hope so. Are you having a fun sleepover?”

 

“Yeah, Izzy’s here. Can she say hi?”

 

“Sure.”

 

After a slight scuffle, Hotch heard a slightly nervous clearing of the throat. “Hello, Agent Hotchner.”

 

“Hi, Izzy. It’s nice to sort of meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Jack.”

 

“Jack told me you work at the BAU and I asked Daddy what that was and he said that you hunt serial killers.”

 

Hotch frowned slightly, not entirely sure if he approved of the father imparting that information to an eight year old. “I do.”

 

“That’s cool,” Izzy breathed. “Daddy says it’s really important work and that I should thank you for doing it because it’s really hard too.”

 

“Well, sometimes it is. What does your father do?”

 

“He’s a lecturer at Georgetown.”

 

“Really, what does he teach?”

 

“Physics, Chemistry and Engineering.”

 

“Wow, he must be very smart.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a doctor almost four times. He’s finishing his Psychology degree now and then he says he’ll be a real doctor.”

 

“That’s amazing. I hope to meet him one day. Well, I’ll let you get back to having fun. Good night Izzy.”

 

“Good night, Agent Hotchner. Here’s Jack.”

 

“Hey Daddy! Do you like Izzy?”

 

“Very much. What are you guys doing now?”

 

“Aunt Jess is making popcorn and she’s going to add M&Ms and marshmallows and we’re going to watch Lion King.”

 

“Sounds great. Don’t stay up to late and be good for your Aunt. Love you, buddy.”

 

“Love you too, Dad. Night.”

 

“Night Jack Jack.”

 

 A few days later and Hotch was finally flying back home from Idaho. Looking at his watch, he saw that they would be landing at one thirty so he told the team to just head home and texted Jess to let her know that he’d pick up Jack from school.

 

Delays at the landing strip and a tedious phone conversation with Strauss meant that he ended up slightly late, running from the car and looking for Jack in the sea of kids milling around the playground. He finally spotted him and had to fight the urge not to pull his gun and demand that that man squatting down next to him remove his hand from his son’s shoulder. Instead, he settled for resting his hand on the holster and swiftly crossing the playground towards them. Jack spotted his father and instantly lit up.

 

“Daddy!” he cried. “You’re home.”

 

“Hey buddy!” Hotch pulled his son into a hug, pleased that he was still allowed to do this and conscious of the fact that pretty soon looking cool would be far more important to Jack than greeting his father. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger stand up and brush the dust from his knees. As Hotch straightened, he abstractedly noticed that the man was incredibly attractive all lean lines of muscle under a three piece suit, a sharp jaw line and strong cheekbones softened by his almost shoulder length hair. His eyes were warm and his full lips quirked into a soft smile when he caught Hotch’s eye.

 

“You must be Jack’s father,” the stranger spoke quickly, his hands tapping against his thighs.

 

“Daddy, this is Izzy!” Jack pulled an as yet unnoticed girl towards his father. She was smiling brightly and Hotch recognised those sharp features.

 

“Hello Izzy, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Hotch held out his hand and Izzy took it with a grin, her grip strong, as she shook it enthusiastically.

 

Hotch inclined his head to the other man. “And you are Izzy’s father, the Professor.”

 

“Ah yes, Izzy told me you spoke on the phone. Dr. Spencer Reid, you can call me Spencer. I hope my daughter’s exuberant handshake is enough. I don’t shake hands.”

 

“Daddy’s a germ freak,” Izzy happily supplied, bouncing a little. “He says that kissing passes less germs.” Too late, Hotch felt his gaze fall to the other man’s lips and snapped his eyes back up. Spencer seemed to be blushing slightly.

 

Hotch cleared his throat. “Aaron Hotchner. Call me Aaron.”

 

“Everyone calls Daddy Hotch,” Jack griped.

 

“At work they call me Hotch. Aunt Jess calls me Aaron, doesn’t she?” Jack nodded his agreement.

 

“Did you get the bad guy?”

 

“We did. There were two of them.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“I must admit your work sounds fascinating. I once saw a guest lecture by one of your team when I was at MIT. Agent Gideon? It motivated me to get my psychology degree.”

 

“Gideon was an inspiring man,” Aaron offered sadly. Spencer looked at him curiously but made no further enquiries. “Well, Jack, are you ready to go?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Got any homework?” Their small group started walking towards the gate. Spencer was walking slightly in front of Aaron and he couldn’t help the way his eyes involuntarily kept sliding down the long lines of the man’s body. Spencer certainly had a skilled tailor.

 

“Yeah,” Jack sighed heavily.

 

“It’s a cool assignment, Jack,” Izzy looked back over her shoulder.

 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you like math,” Jack complained. “Math stinks.” Spencer chuckled and Aaron found himself mesmerized by the way his eyes crinkled at the corners with his mirth.  They stopped at the door of an old turquoise Amazon that Spencer unlocked. Izzy slipped into a booster seat in the back, buckling herself in before her father checked the restraints. “Bye, Izzy. See you tomorrow.” Izzy waved back through the window.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Aaron,” Spencer spoke, leaning on the roof of his car with an unconscious sinuous ease.

 

“You too, Spencer,” spontaneity struck and Aaron found words falling from his mouth without much thought, “I should be home this weekend. Would you like to get together with the kids?” Aaron could feel the tips of his ears heating up.

 

“Yeah!” Jack and Izzy quickly agreed.

 

“It’s a date,” Spencer replied and Aaron could swear there was a banked heat in his hazel eyes but the younger man ducked his head, hair falling forward. “I have your home number from the emergency sheet. I’ll call this evening to set it up.”

 

“Great. Bye.” Aaron marched off to his SUV before his mouth could betray him again. Seriously, he didn’t know anything about the man and a lack of a wedding ring, yes he had checked those long elegant fingers, didn’t necessarily mean anything. Still, he was incredibly attractive and presumably intelligent. It would be pleasant to spend an afternoon with him and Jack would enjoy a chance to see his best friend at the weekend.

 

Once Jack was strapped into his own booster, Aaron pulled out into the slow crawl of parents attempting to leave the school. “So Jack,” he asked casually, “what does Izzy’s mom do?”

 

“Izzy doesn’t like to talk about her mom,” Jack mumbled around a mouthful of apple slices. “She said her mom didn’t want to stay with her dad and her so she left when Izzy was a baby. That’s all she knows.”

 

“Oh,” Aaron couldn’t understand how anyone could abandon their child. “Does she have a step-mom?”

 

“No. Why?”

 

“No reason.”

 

“Okay.” Aaron turned the radio on and Jack started tunelessly singing along to whatever popular song was playing. Aaron had long given up trying to follow pop music but Jack knew it all from his Aunt.

 

It was close to ten when the Hotchner house phone rang. Hotch turned down the volume on the TV and capped his pen before answering it: “Hotchner home.”

 

“Agent Hotchner?” Hotch found himself inexplicably relaxing at the sound of Spencer’s voice. “This is Spencer Reid.”

 

“Hi, Spencer. Please call me Aaron.”

 

“I hope this isn’t too late.”

 

“No not at all. I was just numbing my mind with paperwork.”

 

Spencer chuckled softly. “Ah yes, the drudgery that clogs the wheels of any large institution. Well, I won’t keep you long.”

 

“It’s really okay,” Aaron hurriedly assured the other man. “We should make plans for this weekend.”

 

“Yes, I’d like that. Honestly, you and Jessica are the only parents that I have met at the school. I – I hope you know that your son is remarkable. Izzy doesn’t always have the easiest time making friends and we’ve moved around a fair amount while I’ve been pursuing my research interests. I think Jack is her first, how does she put it, BFF?”

 

“I’m glad. She’s good for him too. Ever since,” Aaron coughed to clear his throat, “ever since Jack’s mother passed away he’s been more withdrawn than he used to be. Izzy is also probably his first best friend.”

 

Spencer was silent for a moment. “Well, that was emotional for our first conversation.”

 

“Yes, it certainly was,” Aaron chuckled. “So we could take the kids to the park near the school on Saturday. I checked and the weather should be good.”

 

“Sounds nice. Should we bring a picnic?”

 

“Sure, as long as you don’t expect anything fancy. Cheese sandwiches are about the extent of my repertoire.”

 

Spencer laughed softly, “I’m sure we’ll manage. Izzy loves anything with cheese.”

 

“Jack too. I see why they’re such good friends. Shall we meet at noon?”

 

“Sounds good,” Spencer paused and Aaron’s breath caught in his throat as his mind whirred, looking for a new topic to prolong the conversation. Nothing came to mind. “Well, I look forward to seeing you and Jack.”

 

“You too. Goodnight, Spencer.”

 

“Goodnight, Aaron.” Hotch hung up the phone with a wide smile on his face and a bubbling feeling of anticipation in his belly. Rubbing a hand over his forehead, he forced himself to get a grip. This was a playdate. Nothing more.

 

Friday night, Aaron had just finished tucking Jack into bed and was opening _Treasure Island_ when Jack cleared his throat.

 

“I told Izzy that you asked if she had a step-mom.” Aaron froze with the book half open. “She said that you were asking because you think her Daddy is fine.” Jack drew out the vowels of fine in clear imitation of his friend. “Do you?”

 

“Do I what?” Aaron asked feeling his face heat up.

 

“Do you like Dr. Reid?”

 

“I don’t know him very well, Jack. We’ve only met once.”

 

“Izzy said that you think he’s pretty and that’s why you were asking. She’s going to ask him tonight if he thinks you’re pretty.”

 

“Oh God,” Aaron mumbled under his breath and made a mental note to call Spencer to apologize.

 

“Is it okay if boys think boys are pretty?” Jack’s question snapped Aaron back to the present.

 

“Of course it is. Sometimes boys like boys and girls like girls. Sometimes boys like girls. Sometimes they like both or neither.”

 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Jack paused, “I like Izzy but I don’t like like her.”

 

“You’re still very young, Jack.” Jack stuck out his tongue. “You’ve got time to figure it out.”

 

“So you like boys and girls ‘cause you liked Mommy, right?”

 

“I loved your Mom with my whole heart, Jack. But yes, I also like boys.”

 

“That’s cool.”

 

“So I’m cool?” Aaron asked with a grin.

 

“Sometimes,” Jack answered with a slightly perplexed look on his face. “Okay, I’m ready for my story.”

 

Once Jack was definitely asleep, Hotch pulled out his cellphone and dialled the number that Spencer had given to Jack for him. It was picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hello?” Spencer’s voice was warm and welcome in Hotch’s ear.

 

“Hello, Spencer,” Hotch’s voice cracked slightly and he cursed his nervousness. “It’s Aaron.”

 

“Hi, Aaron,” Hotch swore that he could hear Spencer grinning through the phone. “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, um, yes of course. I just thought – Have you spoken to Izzy?”

 

“I’ve had several conversations with my daughter today.”

 

“I mean, um, did she happen to mention anything unusual?”

 

“Are you referring to her idea that you think I’m fine?” Spencer drew out the word in the same way as Jack had.

 

“Oh God,” Aaron repeated and Spencer laughed.

 

“My daughter is somewhat more mature than most eight year olds and she has a very active imagination. I’m sorry if she has caused you any discomfort.” Spencer’s humour seemed to fade as he spoke until he sounded somewhat nervous and unsure of himself.

 

“No, not at all,” Aaron took a deep breath and decided to just lay it all on the line. What did he really have to lose? Jess and Dave were always trying to get him to date but with his work and Jack he rarely had a chance to meet anyone. Might as well give it a shot. “Your daughter is incredibly perceptive.”

 

Spencer sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh. Well, yes. Certainly more than her father anyway.”

 

Aaron waited but there was nothing but silence. “I’m sorry, Spencer. I didn’t mean to presume anything. It’s just so hard to date when you have a kid and I thought that maybe, you know, you might be interested but I’m not in any way offended if you aren’t. And I would still like to meet tomorrow –“

 

“She also asked if I think you’re pretty.” Spencer cut off Aaron’s nervous speech, his own voice slightly faster and higher. “I don’t like to lie to my daughter so I said that I do.”

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Aaron asked slightly incredulously.

 

“Well, perhaps pretty isn’t the right adjective. More handsome? Attractive?”

 

“Go on,” Aaron answered wryly with an unseen smirk. Spencer huffed out a laugh.

 

“You should perhaps brace yourself for an eight year old’s attempts at matchmaking tomorrow. Izzy frequently informs me that I should date.”

 

“We could just circumvent that and call this a date,” Aaron suggested quietly.

 

“I believe I already did so when you first asked,” Spencer answered warmly.

 

“Well, yes. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.”

 

“We’ll wait at the gates. I’m looking forward to this, Aaron.”

 

“Me too. Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Aaron was teetering between tearing his hair out and slapping himself across the face as he stared into his wardrobe the next morning. With nothing but a towel slung around his waist he contemplated what the hell he should wear for this date/playdate. Obviously, and to his dismay, a suit was out of the question but his usual Saturday worn T-shirt and faded jeans seemed far too casual for a date with Spencer.

 

“Dad?” Jack’s voice broke him from his reverie. “Whatcha doing?”

 

“Getting dressed,” Aaron muttered still staring into his closet.

 

“For like half an hour? We gotta go soon.”

 

Aaron glanced over at his alarm clock and realised that they really did have to get going soon or they would be late. “Polo shirt?” he muttered to himself.

 

“Wear the black one with the crocodile. I like that one.” Jack wandered into his room and started pawing through his father’s pile of shirts until he emerged triumphant with the desired polo. “You gonna wear shorts ‘cause it’s super hot?” Jack was wearing a pair of cargo shorts with his favourite Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Aaron weighed the benefits of showing off his muscular calves against the fact that shorts made him look kinda dorky. “Should I wear these jeans?” he held up a relatively new pair of light jeans that he thought made his ass look pretty good.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Jack shrugged, obviously already bored of his father’s dilemma. “I’m gonna get the ballcap Uncle Dave got me.”

 

Once Jack had closed the door behind him, Hotch quickly shrugged into the polo and pulled the jeans up his bare legs. There was no point in ruining the good fit of these jeans with boxer shorts. Finally, he strapped his watch on and ran to the kitchen to get everything they needed for the picnic out of the fridge. “Okay Jack, let’s go?” he called out as he shouldered the rucksack.

 

“I’m waiting,” Jack shouted back as Aaron emerged into the hallway to see his son shifting impatiently next to the door.

 

“You’ve been to the bathroom?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’ve got your soccer ball?” Hotch asked, knowing full well that his son’s hands were empty.

 

“Oh, wait.” Jack darted off back towards his bedroom while Aaron opened the door and started loading the car. By the time they were pulling out of the driveway, Jack was humming tunelessly and Aaron’s stomach was twisting itself in knots. He barely knew Spencer. They’d only met once and spoken twice on the phone. Sure, he was attracted to him and those conversations had been surprisingly easy but that didn’t mean an awful lot. There was no reason for him to be this nervous. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t dated in a while or at all since Haley’s death but he was a grown man who faced down murderers on a daily basis. He should not be this terrified by the prospect of a picnic in the park. Spencer was very attractive, though. What would he be wearing? The same three piece suit that Hotch had seen him in or would he be wearing jeans and a T-shirt? Low slung jeans that slipped down his thin hips? A T-shirt that clung to the curves of his muscles and showed off a line of twitching abdominals when he stretched his arms above his head? Hotch shook his head with a small laugh, no Spencer probably wouldn’t be dressed like a porn movie twink to play in the park with their children.

 

Far too soon, Aaron was pulling into a parking space. “I see them!” Jack screeched happily from the back seat, making Aaron’s bad ear ring slightly.

 

“Save the decibels for the park, buddy,” Aaron admonished him as he hopped out the car to open the back door. He waved to Spencer who was squinting in their direction from behind dark Wayfarers. His outfit was a compromise to comfort and Hotch realised that Spencer probably loved his suits as much as Hotch. His pale lilac shirt was open at the collar and the sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbow exposing toned forearms as he was pulled forward by his excited daughter. Aaron let his eyes trail further down over a pair of dark fitted jeans to battered black converses.

 

“Dad!” Jack poked him hard in the stomach and Aaron realised that his son wanted him to move so he could jump out his seat. Aaron stepped back with a small smile. “Hi Izzy! Hi Dr. Reid!”

 

“Hey Jack!” Izzy answered back exuberantly. Both children were practically vibrating with excitement, and Aaron ruefully realised that he needed to get Jack out with other children more at the weekends. It was selfish to want to spend every minute of his free time just basking in his son’s attentions. “Hi Agent Hotchner!”

 

Izzy held her hand out for a shake as Aaron held his up for a high five. She giggled and jumped to slap their palms together. “Hi Izzy! I like your T-shirt.” Izzy looked down at the Captain America shield on the front of her shirt with a broad grin.

 

“Awesome! Daddy says Marvel isn’t as good as DC but he’s wrong.”

 

“He is,” Aaron agreed with a smile. “Spencer, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

 

Spencer thrust his hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocked on his heels, a small smile curving his lips. “No, not really. Izzy was insistent that we be early but the coffee at the truck over there is pretty good.”

 

“We woulda been early too,” Jack sighed, “but Daddy couldn’t decide what to wear.”

 

Aaron could feel the embarrassed flush crawling up his neck as Izzy gave him a significant look and Spencer looked away in an attempt to hide his grin. “Yes, thanks for that Jack. Shall we go to the playpark first?”

 

“Yeah!” Both kids shouted in unison as their fathers followed them through the gates. Jack and Izzy tore across the grass in the direction of the playpark as their fathers followed at a more sedate pace, both weighed down by heavy bags and coolers. They sat on a bench at the edge of the playpark enjoying the warm sun. Aaron was pleased with how easily talk flowed between them as they watched their children run around. Spencer became vividly animated when Aaron asked about his research and Aaron found himself entranced by the way the younger man would use his fingers to convey his thoughts in three dimensions. He was equally as interested in what Aaron did and seemingly not squeamish, without being morbid, when he enquired about some of their more famous cases. Although, not Foyet, and Aaron was glad that Spencer seemed to know to avoid that one. They sipped coffee from the Thermos that Aaron had brought and waved at Izzy and Jack every time their names were called.

 

“I like what you chose to wear,” Spencer murmured softly after a lull in the conversation, inclining his body towards Aaron.

 

“Well, actually, Jack chose the shirt.” Aaron ran a self-conscious hand down his front. “You look great.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll admit to having my own deliberations over what to wear to a date/playdate. It wasn’t covered in any of the etiquette books I’ve ever read.”

 

Aaron snorted, “Oh God, don’t remind me of my mother’s godawful etiquette classes. She drilled me on cutlery every dinner time.”

 

Spencer grinned at him. “I’ll bear that in mind at dinner.”

 

“Already making dinner plans, Dr. Reid?” Aaron teased as a pleasant warmth spread through him.

 

Spencer coughed, “Ah well. Um, I guess that is putting the horse before the cart.”

 

“I’d be happy to go to dinner with you, Spencer,” Aaron replied with a smile. It was hard to tell behind those sunglasses but Hotch was pretty sure that Spencer’s eyes were wide with shock. He found himself leaning in slightly, eyes flicking towards Spencer’s slightly open mouth until out of the corner of his eye, Aaron caught a blur of green T-shirt way too high in the air. “Jack go down the inside of that chute! Not the outside!” When he looked back, the moment had passed but Spencer was smiling. “Honestly, he’s part monkey,” Aaron grumbled as he watched his son clamber back over the guardrail and into the slide.

 

“I’m more worried when Izzy gets too quiet. Last week I found her on the computer in her room attempting to order potassium nitrate. She thought it would be interesting to create gun powder.” Aaron looked at him slightly aghast. Spencer shrugged. “I was the same at her age. Except I was only four years away from graduating high school.”

 

“Why hasn’t Izzy skipped grades?”

 

Spencer sighed. “It was a difficult decision. I wanted her to have a normal childhood, despite her intelligence.” Aaron could read between the lines; Spencer wanted her to have the childhood he didn’t have. “Actually, before we moved here, I was thinking about pulling her out of school and finding the time to home school her. She was coming home in tears nearly every day from her old school but she loves it now. I’ve never seen her so happy.”

 

Aaron let the silence stretch between them, marvelling at how comfortable it was, before he spoke, “I was sent to military school to finish my education after my father died. I can understand hating school.”

 

“Kids can be extremely cruel,” Spencer’s voice was nearly a whisper as he played with a loose thread in the blanket Aaron had strapped to his backpack.

 

“Yes, they can,” Aaron glanced over at where their children were huddled together under the climbing frame clearly concocting some kind of fantasy world. “But when they find a friend…”

 

Spencer looked up and found what Aaron was referring to. “One person can make a great difference in a life.”

 

“I hope so,” Aaron replied, still staring at their children and not allowing himself to look at the man next to him.

 

Nearly an hour later, Jack and Izzy ran back to them, interrupting a conversation about Aaron’s triathlons and demanded lunch. The adults shouldered the bags and the group found a spot on a grassy hill to spread out their blanket. As promised, Aaron had made cheese sandwiches, going all out with the addition of some sliced tomatoes. Spencer pulled out a homemade quiche as well as a pasta salad.

 

“Did you make this?” Aaron asked as he filled his plate.

 

“Daddy like to cook,” Izzy answered, “It’s edible chemistry.”

 

“It’s yummy,” Jack mumbled, his cheeks ballooning with the amount of food in his mouth.

 

“Thank you,” Spencer smiled.

 

“It really is,” Aaron agreed after swallowing. “I don’t have the patience for cooking.”

 

“Daddy likes to use the microwave,” Jack added as Aaron hung his head again. He loved his son more than anything in the world but he sure as hell didn’t know how to sell his father. Not that he should be trying to do that but a little help wouldn’t hurt.

 

“It’s true,” Aaron sighed.

 

“I’m sure you’re underestimating yourself,” Spencer smiled shyly at him.

 

“No. He’s a really bad cook,” Jack replied making Aaron chuckle. “Aunt Jess makes really yummy food and she bakes awesome stuff too.”

 

“Yeah, your Aunt made those really tasty brownies,” Izzy nodded solemnly. “They were better than yours, Dad.”

 

“I’ll have to ask her for the recipe,” Spencer smiled at his daughter.

 

“I tried to make them once,” Aaron began, leaning back on his hands, “It was all going really well until I put them in the oven and then forgot about them until an hour and a half later when the smoke alarm started blaring.”

 

“They were black!” Jack chimed in happily.

 

“I had to throw out the pan,” Aaron conceded as Izzy giggled. Spencer looked down at his daughter with a look of warmth on his face and Aaron’s breath caught in his throat when Spencer turned that same warm look in his direction.

 

“Well,” Aaron coughed slightly and brushed crumbs from his jeans. “What do you kids want to do now?”

 

“Soccer!” Jack shouted, shoving the last mouthful of quiche into his mouth.

 

“Woah, chew first buddy,” Aaron admonished his son as Spencer started to tidy up their plates. “How about you sit for fifteen minutes before you start running around again?”

 

“Boring,” Jack mumbled.

 

“Hey, look over here,” Spencer’s voice was lilted with excitement. “Do you know what this is?”

 

“A bug,” Izzy sighed, clearly used to her father’s antics.

 

“What type of bug?” Jack asked, perking up in a way that surprised his father.

 

“It’s commonly known as a Buffalo Treehopper,” Spencer answered quickly, stretching out on his stomach to get a closer look at the green bug balanced on a leaf. Jack belly-crawled over next to him, pillowing his head on his hands. Spencer smiled at him, a brief flicker of disbelief on his face at Jack’s interest before he started talking to him in low tones.

 

Izzy plonked herself down next to Aaron, sighing dramatically. “Daddy loves bugs,” she explained. “Like _loves_ them.”

 

“I can see that,” Aaron murmured. He was finding that the look of rapt wonder on Spencer’s face was tying his stomach in knots, particularly when he turned to Jack explaining how the Buffalo Treehopper can feed on various parts of the plant and is considered a pest by most gardeners. “You’re not so into bugs?”

 

“Not really,” Izzy sighed again. “He always does this at picnics. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“I think it’s pretty neat,” Aaron countered with a smile.

 

“Shouldn’t he be kissing you or something? I mean this is a date, right?”

 

Aaron instantly blushed bright red and Spencer’s head shot up, interrupting his speech mid-sentence. “Isabella!” Spencer admonished her.

 

“What? That’s totally what adults do on dates?”

 

“She’s right,” Jack concurred. “I’ve seen it on TV.”

 

“What TV are you watching?” Aaron mumbled.

 

“Aunt Jess like _Days of Our Lives_.”

 

“Like sands through the hourglass... so are the _Days of Our Lives_ _,”_ Izzy intoned solemnly.

_“_ Oh God,” Aaron groaned as Spencer looked somewhat bewildered.

 

“Is this what you watch on your laptop?” Spencer asked his daughter with a frown.

 

“Of course not, Daddy,” she answered sweetly.

 

“Yeah right. Okay who wants a cookie?” Spencer asked, clearly changing the subject.

 

“Me!” Both children screeched as Aaron raised his hand too.

 

Spencer pulled out a bag of cookies and handed one to each child before they ran off onto the grass, energy levels fully restored. He held one out to Aaron letting their fingers brush as he passed it to him. Their eyes met and the sounds of the park seemed to melt away just like a cheesy daytime soap opera. Spencer seemed to sway towards Aaron.

 

“Dad! Throw me the ball!” Jack shouted, waving his hands above his head. “Wait, no. Come play. We need a goalkeeper.”

 

Hotch sighed heavily and got to his feet, shoving the cookie in his mouth and gathering up the soccer ball. “I’ve been summoned.”

 

“Go on then. I’ll sit here with my book. Soccer isn’t really my thing.”

 

Aaron watched Spencer pull a thick tome from his bag and lay back on the blanket, flipping rapidly through the pages. “Dad!” Jack shouted again from where he was standing with Izzy.

 

“Coming,” Aaron replied, finally tearing his eyes away and going to run after the kids.

 

Over an hour later and they were packing up their bags and leaving the park. Izzy and Jack still running slightly ahead until they reached the carpark and stopped beside Aaron’s SUV. “I really enjoyed this,” Aaron murmured after he’d strapped Jack back into his seat. Spencer shifted on his feet as Izzy twirled around in the background. “Can I see you again? Maybe just the two of us?”

 

“I thought we already had a dinner date,” Spencer smiled broadly.

 

“I could ask Jess to babysit, if you want. The kids could sleep over at our house.”

 

“Well, in that case, you could come to mine for dinner. You seemed to like my cooking.”

 

Aaron’s ears went slightly hot. Eating at Spencer’s house was far more intimate than a restaurant and suggested that there might already be a possibility for this to turn sexual rather quicker than he had anticipated. “I’d like that,” he assured Spencer hurriedly. “My schedule is erratic at best.”

 

“So shall we pencil in a date for next Friday night?” Spencer asked. “If you’re called away then we can re-schedule.”

 

“That sounds great. Goodbye Spencer,” Aaron leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Spencer’s cheek. Izzy squealed in the background.

 

“Bye, Aaron.” Spencer murmured, stepping away to wrangle a now very excited Izzy towards their car. Aaron slid into the driver’s seat and had just finished reversing out when Jack piped up.

 

“Are you and Spencer boyfriends now?”

 

“I don’t know, Jack. I’d like to see more of him. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s cool. I like him. He knows about bugs. And Izzy is the best.”

 

“I’m really glad you two are friends.” Jack hummed his agreement before pulling his toy truck into his lap and starting an involved game of demolition.

 

Hotch was staring at his ubiquitous paperwork over a Scotch on Thursday night when his phone rang. A quick glance at the screen had him smiling already.

 

“Spencer,” he answered with unintended warmth.

 

“Hi, Aaron. I just wanted to check that we were still on for tomorrow.”

 

“I hope so. So far we haven’t been called anywhere but 24 hours is more than enough time for someone to go off the rails. How are you?”

 

“Good. It’s been a quiet week. You?”

 

“Surprisingly quiet, too. It’s making me nervous. How’s Izzy?”

 

“Very excited about our date. She hasn’t talked about anything else and has been giving me some interesting advice.”

 

“Really, what?”

 

Aaron heard a choked little laugh before Spencer spoke again. “Apparently, I should be good and if I can’t be good then I should be safe.” He could imagine a red flush creeping up the younger man’s neck as Aaron couldn’t contain his snort of disbelief.

 

“Wow. Well, that is sound advice.”

 

“I don’t know where she gets these ideas,” Spencer muttered. “I was such a shy child and I figured my offspring would be too but Izzy is something else.”

 

“She’s a great kid.”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer whispered softly. “Jack too.”

 

“At least all I had to contend with from Jack was the advice that I should get you a present. He suggested chocolate ‘cause everyone likes chocolate or a remote controlled helicopter.”

 

“A helicopter?”

 

“Yeah, I think it was a hint for his birthday.”

 

“I’d like a helicopter,” Spencer assured him eagerly. “But I think it’s a bit early for such a significant gift.”

 

“You’re right. I’d have to build up to it. Start with a small Lego set”

 

Spencer hummed his approval before speaking rapidly: “Just to clarify I’m not expecting a gift of any kind. I’m not really the corsage type.”

 

“Damn. I’ll have to return the matching carnations.”

 

“What colour?”

 

“I haven’t actually got any carnations, Spence.”

 

“Spence?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, I like the nickname. Well, I’d get you a small bouquet of delphiniums and bronze chrysanthemums.”

 

“I’m going to have to look that up, amn’t I?”

 

“If you want. See you tomorrow, Aaron.”

 

“Good night, Spencer.”

 

Hotch must have done something really good to catch the eye of the gods upstairs because Friday night rolled around without his team having been called out on a case. Jessica had happily agreed to babysit Jack and Izzy at the Hotchner household after she’d heard what a success the day at the park had been.

 

“What do you think?” Aaron asked her as he walked into the kitchen, tying his tie.

 

Jessica turned and gave him a critical look up and down while Aaron shifted uncomfortably and ran nervous hands down the front of his shirt. “Lose the tie and don’t even think about wearing that jacket.” Hotch looked somewhat bewildered at the blazer in his hands that would complete his suit. “It’s a date, Aaron, not a job interview. Loosen up a bit.”

 

“I am loose,” Aaron grumbled but he pulled the tie from his collar and went back to his bedroom to place them both in his closet. Tugging at his cufflinks, he looked himself over critically in the mirror. On cue, his cowlick broke free of the product he used to hold it at bay and flopped down onto his forehead. Hotch huffed in frustration.

 

“Leave it,” Jessica sing-songed from where she was now leaning against the doorjamb.

 

“I look scruffy,” Aaron argued.

 

“You look boyishly handsome,” Jessica countered with a smile. “Trust me. Spencer will be dying to run his fingers through your hair.”

 

Aaron suppressed a shiver at the thought of Spencer’s long elegant fingers anywhere on his body but he could practically feel Jessica’s knowing smirk. “This is okay with you, right Jess?”

 

“I’ve told you a hundred times that I wanted you to start dating again and I couldn’t have thought of a better person. I like Spencer. Jack likes Spencer. You really like Spencer.”

 

“Daddy and Dr. Reid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Jack hollered as he darted down the hallway, his voice fading as he ran into the living room.

 

“So where are you two going for dinner?” Jessica asked.

 

“Spencer’s. He’s cooking,” Aaron replied.

 

“Ooh!” Jessica’s grin was too much for Aaron and he felt himself starting to blush. Honestly, Jess was the annoying older sister he never wanted. “Intimate. Are you following him back in your car?”

 

“No, he’ll drive. I presumed I would be drinking so I’ll get a cab home.”

 

“Or not. You know, I don’t mind.”

 

“Oh, um, well. It’s only our second date. First real date.”

 

“Aaron we’re not teenagers anymore. You don’t have to stick to the third date rule.”

 

“I know that,” Aaron shot back, his face bright red. Luckily the doorbell rang and saved him from anymore of Jessica’s teasing. Jack was already shifting impatiently from foot to foot at the door when Aaron reached him.

 

“Is it them?” Jack asked, pausing for a second as Aaron glanced through the peep hole. Jack knew never to open the door himself but sometimes Aaron regretted the fear that always laced his son’s question. The shadow of George Foyet was long and lingering.

 

“It’s them,” Aaron smiled down at Jack who resumed his exuberant bouncing as his father pulled open the door.

 

“Izzy!” Jack squealed as his friend darted into the house.

 

“Hi Jack! Hi Agent Hotchner! Hi Miss Brookes!” Hotch looked over his shoulder to see Jess leaning against the door to the living room with a grin.

 

“Good evening, Aaron,” Spencer murmured, drawing Aaron’s eyes forward again to rake over Spencer’s long frame. It wasn’t fair that Spencer got to wear a tie and a waistcoat that showed off his slim frame. Aaron felt practically naked in comparison and the way that Spencer was staring at him with hunger in his eyes wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Spencer,” Aaron smiled back, feeling another flutter of excited anticipation. “Come in.” Spencer followed his daughter into the living room looking around curiously at the pictures on the walls.

 

Izzy grabbed her father’s hand to get his attention. “Look at how big their TV is, Daddy! We should totally get a big TV like this ‘cause ours is really small.”

 

“Where would we put the books?” Spencer asked as he stared critically at the admittedly oversized screen on the Hotchner wall. Aaron would be the first to admit that it had been an indulgence but it was great for watching movies.

 

“Hmm,” Izzy admitted thoughtfully. “I guess the books need to stay. Or you and Agent Hotchner could get married and then we could all move to a really big house and have the TV and the books.”

 

Spencer choked on air as Aaron practically fell into the room as he somehow lost his grip on the doorframe. From the kitchen, he could hear Jessica smothering her giggles. Jack looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, then we’d be like brother and sister and we could share a room and stuff. We could get bunk beds!”

 

“Yeah!” Izzy agreed and looked hopefully at her father who was still gasping ineffectually for air. When no response was forthcoming from him, she turned to Aaron who just backed up until he was plastered against the wall, his eyes darting around as he looked for an escape route.

 

Jess broke the tension as she breezed into the room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. “Marriage is a big deal. You guys know that. Your fathers are only going on their second date now. Save the marriage questions for when they’re a little further down the road.”

 

“Okay,” both kids mumbled. Slowly, Spencer turned to face Aaron and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’. Aaron waved him off but slid out the room to catch his breath in the kitchen. When Haley had left him, he’d never imagined being able to love some again. When she died, the idea became somewhat sacrilegious and yet here he was dating for the first time in several decades. Of course, the thought of Spencer and marriage had never crossed his mind. He was no longer a starry-eyed teen who believed in love at first sight. Still, he liked Spencer a lot. He hoped that this date would be a success and lead to another one but he still couldn’t imagine re-marrying. It carried the risk of getting hurt again and he worried about what Haley would have thought.

 

“Aaron? Spencer’s waiting at the door for you.” Jessica’s voice was as soft as her touch on his shoulder. His face must have looked really spooked for her to be treating him so gently.

 

“I will always love Haley,” were the words that fell from his mouth unbidden.

 

“I know. You always did despite her faults.”

 

“I don’t know how to do this.”

 

“You’re doing just fine. Go. Put your shoes on. Walk out the door and enjoy your evening.”

 

“I’ll say good night to Jack.”

 

Jessica nodded and waited until Aaron was almost at the door before adding: “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

Aaron’s ears reddened but he nodded. Honestly, he was hoping that was the direction the night was going to take so there was no point in denying it.

 

“Good night, Jack.” His son bounced off the sofa to give him a full body hug. “Have fun, Izzy.”

 

“You too, Agent Hotchner.”

 

“How about you start calling me Aaron?” Izzy gave the proposition some serious consideration before nodding.

 

Spencer was indeed waiting at the door, looking somewhat nervous. Aaron tried to reassure him with a broad smile and a warm hand on his arm before he reached to get his shoes from the hall closet. One final check of his pockets, and they were out the door heading to Spencer’s Amazon.

 

“So what’s the deal with the car?” Aaron asked as he slid onto the leather seat. He looked over the dash, which seemed to be all original and maintained beautifully.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Spencer asked defensively.

 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. It’s just not your typical choice for a car, especially with a kid.” Aaron gestured to the booster in the back seat and the detritus of drawings, books and toys scattered on the floor.

 

“Well, no I guess not. I saw her at an auction and it was love. She was a wreck but I restored her myself on the weekends.”

 

“You’d get along well with my friend Dave. He is obsessed with vintage cars.”

 

“Your friend Dave wouldn’t be David Rossi, like _the_ David Rossi?”

 

“Oh God, please don’t ever call him _the_ David Rossi like that. His ego wouldn’t fit on the jet if you did.”

 

“I read all his books. Really fascinating stuff.”

 

“I regret ever intimating that I would introduce you to him,” Aaron huffed, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest and slouch down in his seat. “I’m going to lose my boyfriend to my best friend.”

 

“Am I your boyfriend?” Spencer looked over slightly shocked and Aaron was somewhat alarmed that the car veered in the direction that Spencer was looking before he regained control.

 

“Well, I thought – I mean it’s an utterly ridiculous term for men our age – or my age. I’m a lot older than you, amn’t I? But I just thought that we were seeing each other and, well, it was exclusive on my side even though this is only the second date so that’s probably presumptuous and I wouldn’t necessarily expect reciprocation on your part.”

 

“I’m not seeing anyone else or planning on seeing anyone else and I’m thirty one years old.”

 

“Jesus, I’m a lot older than you. How have you achieved so much at such a young age?”

 

“An IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and a reading speed of 20,000 words a minute.” Spencer shrugged. “Plus I get bored easily. How much older is a lot older?”

 

“Fifteen years,” Aaron practically whispered, barely glancing at Spencer in case of a negative reaction but the younger man didn’t react at all. “That doesn’t bother you?”

 

“I fail to see how that has any reflection on our relationship. I find you sexually attractive. Conversation flows easily between us. My whole life has been spent surrounded by people several years older than me. It makes sense that my boyfriend – okay we need a better word than that – would be several years my senior.”

 

“Well, good. Okay. Partner seems somewhat formal. Lover, well we haven’t, you know –“

 

“The night is young,” Spencer interjected with a smile.

 

“Oh good.” Aaron smiled enthusiastically. “I still don’t really want to introduce you as my lover.”

 

“Toy boy?”

 

“Oh God.”

 

“Do you want me to call you, Daddy?”

 

“Jesus, Spencer, no!” Aaron looked over at Spencer who was grinning slightly maniacally. “I’ll save that one for Jack.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“You wouldn’t want to call me that, would you?”

 

Spencer pulled the car to a stop outside of a quaint two storey brick house and turned to give his full attention to Aaron. “No, I don’t think so. I mean, I’ve never actually tried it but I don’t see you as a surrogate father in any sense though god knows I have Daddy issues.”

 

“Don’t we all,” Hotch added wryly. “Are we here?”

 

“Yup, ready to go in.”

 

“Sure. I always thought that discussions of sexual kinks were more suited to the drawing room than the front seat of a car.”

 

Spencer chuckled. “I don’t have a drawing room but I’m sure we can discuss it over dinner.” Aaron followed Spencer up the short walkway to an old wooden door painted a deep purple.

 

“Your door is purple,” Aaron commented, smiling.

 

“My daughter is a tyrant,” Spencer conceded. “It’s also my favourite colour so I let her have that one.”

 

“I allowed my son to pick my clothes for our last date,” Aaron answered ruefully as he stepped into the hallway, following Spencer’s lead and toeing his shoes off. When Spencer flicked on a small table top lamp, he was amused to see that the other man’s socks were horribly mismatched.

 

“Did you dress yourself tonight?” Spencer asked, turning so that he was much closer than he’d ever been before. Aaron inhaled sharply and swallowed heavily, swaying forward slightly and nearly missing the question as he thought about closing the distance between them and finally wrapping his hands around Spencer’s slim hips. He’d never felt this level of sexual desire and near desperation on a date before. Not even when he was a horny teenager taking Haley out to Van Ness Lane and clambering into the backseat of his beat up 60s Chevy. Then Spencer’s words filtered through his haze and he coughed roughly.

 

“Ah, mostly. Jess suggested that I lose the tie and the suit jacket. Apparently I looked like I was going for a job interview.”

 

Spencer chuckled and reached one hand out tentatively to clasp Aaron’s bicep. “Shame, I like the idea of having to unwrap you like a present. When I first saw you, striding across the playground with your suit jacket billowing and your dark sunglasses, well, it was certainly a striking image.”

 

Aaron did move in closer now, one hand unerringly landing on Spencer’s hip, his thumb rubbing small circles into the charcoal grey material. “I’d just got off a flight and a gruelling case. I think I was probably more rumpled than striking.”

 

“I don’t think you could ever look rumpled but I’m willing to take that challenge.” Spencer abruptly closed the last few inches between them, backing Aaron up until he was pressed against the wall and pressing his warm soft lips against Aaron’s thin smile. Aaron immediately pulled Spencer flush against him, insinuating his thigh between the other man’s legs as he tipped his head and deepened the kiss. A rush of dizzying arousal flooded his system as Spencer moaned and grasped the back of his head, tugging lightly at Aaron’s hair. It was new and exciting; the feeling snatched his breath away as his hands slid to Spencer’s ass and his hips started undulating. He’d never moved so quickly into a sexual relationship. He’d never had a one night stand. He’d always waited until at least the third date before politely taking his partner to bed. He had definitely never rutted against someone in a hallway.

 

“Is this – oh God – is this okay?” Hotch gasped as Spencer fingers flicked open the buttons on Hotch’s shirt, continuing to nibble and suck at his neck, jawline, behind his ear. Hotch’s fingers curled into Spencer’s belt loops as he continued the slow, dirty grind even as he felt the cool air of the flat teasing his nipples taut. “We’re not moving too fast?”

 

“You’re still dressed. We’re not moving fast enough,” Spencer muttered as he pushed apart Aaron’s shirt and thumbed at his nipple. Pausing, he pulled back to catch Aaron’s eye, “You’re okay with this, right?”

 

“Hell yes. Though maybe we should at least try for a flat surface. Sofa or bed?” Spencer grabbed Aaron’s hand, pulling his up a wooden staircase lined on one side with bookshelves and through a door into a room dominated with a heavy mahogany bed. Aaron pushed Spencer back until they sprawled on the patchwork comforter. He crawled up the younger man until he was able to lean over him and gaze into his hazel eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust. “You should know, it’s been a while.”

 

“Me too,” Spencer assured him, running blunt nails through the short hairs at the nape of Aaron’s neck provoking a groan from the older man. “Being a single dad doesn’t really leave many opportunities to meet people.”

 

Aaron leaned in and captured Spencer’s mouth in a warm kiss. This was more familiar but still just as exciting. It had been so long since he'd been with a new partner and his fingers itched with the desire to see exactly what noises he could pull from Spencer. The younger man was so eloquent, his gestures so fluid and Aaron wanted to take that all apart. He wanted to take Spencer apart until all he could do was moan and stutter Aaron’s name. That thought had him leaning back to quickly divest Spencer of his waistcoat before slowing his pace as he slipped each of the small pearl buttons of his shirt open. A gentle pink flush spread across Spencer’s hairless chest, making his nipples seem even darker. Aaron smoothed warm palms down Spencer’s arms before opening his cuffs. With a little prompting Spencer sat up, leaving Aaron kneeling in his lap as he removed Spencer’s upper layers before leaning in for another kiss. A groan was pulled from his throat as it brought their groins into contact again. Aaron’s suit pants were pulled tight over his muscled thighs and the seam was starting to dig unpleasantly into his straining erection. With a gentle push, Spencer was sprawled back on the bed again and Aaron laid himself flat over the younger man, pressing kisses down his neck and pausing to spend a little extra attention on those pebbled nipples when Spencer gasped his name at the merest touch of his tongue.

 

Spencer may have been the scientist but Aaron experimented on his body. The rough drag of a nail over those buds made Spencer inhale sharply. The lathe of a tongue made him moan. Teeth digging in ever so slightly made him stutter over the syllables of Aaron’s name and when he tugged sharply Spencer cursed. Satisfied, Aaron continued his trail down past taut stomach muscles. He dipped his tongue into Spencer’s navel, which produced a cut off giggle, and he nibbled at Spencer’s sharp hipbones. Finally, he found himself level with Spencer’s bulging erection still encased in his charcoal slacks. “Can I suck your cock?” he asked, surprising himself with how deep and desperate his voice sounded. He’d always enjoyed pleasuring his partner but he’d never heard himself sound so utterly destroyed by desire.

 

“Please,” Spencer replied, pushing himself up on his elbows and gazing down at Hotch with black eyes rimmed with just the slightest remnant of colour.

 

Aaron pressed Spencer’s legs further apart and nuzzled at the outline of Spencer’s cock before slowly undoing the button and flies. A light tap on Spencer’s hip had the other man raising up so that Aaron could reluctantly pull back again and quickly divest Spencer of the last of his clothes, leaving him naked and panting on the bed.

 

“You should probably just strip now as well,” Spencer suggested, sounding incredibly reasonable apart from the way his breathing was haggard with repressed desire. “I mean, it would save time for when you fuck me.”

 

Aaron stopped, his shirt hanging from one arm. “You want me to fuck you?”

 

“I mean, only if you want to,” Spencer quickly backtracked.

 

“I want to,” Aaron assured him as he hopped out of his pants and left everything in a pile next to the bed before settling back between Spencer’s thighs. “Of course I want to,” he murmured but before Spencer could reply he licked a long messy stripe up the base of his cock and suckled on the swollen head. Spencer dropped back to the pillows with a groan as he planted his feet on the bed and spread his legs further.  Aaron settled into business. Tiny kitten licks all over Spencer’s cock had him squirming slightly but he seemed to like it when Aaron swirled his tongue around, coating the skin in a sheen of saliva. He dipped into the salty slit and couldn’t help his own moan of pleasure as the sharp taste of Spencer burst over his tongue. With one hand he massaged at Spencer’s balls while the other closed around the base of his cock and guided him into the warmth of Aaron’s mouth. Spencer’s cock was long and slim like the man himself and as he hit the back of his throat Aaron swallowed, feeling the head slip slightly down. It had been a long time since he’d done this but he remembered to breathe through his nose even as it was buried in the soft curls of hair around the base of Spencer’s cock. Any discomfort he felt was alleviated by the appreciate gasp of his name and the way Spencer’s whole body shook beneath Aaron as he clearly fought the urge to thrust. Pulling back, Aaron started a slow rhythm of long pulls on Spencer’s cock. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Spencer continued a litany of praise along with Aaron’s name which made him double his efforts until his eyes were starting to tear. He only stopped when he felt Spencer flail slightly. Looking up, he saw Spencer reach into a drawer in his bedside table before he flung a bottle of lube and a condom in Aaron’s direction. Aaron took the hint and popped the cap, coating his fingers while continuing to tongue at Spencer’s erect cock.

 

One finger slipped in easily and the image of Spencer laying back on his bed fingering himself drifted across Aaron’s mind, making him thrust down into the mattress for a little relief for his aching cock. Two fingers produced a small gasp but when Aaron slowed, Spencer kicked gently at his shoulder, thrusting his hips down onto those fingers. Aaron kept sucking gently on the head of Spencer’s cock as he scissored his fingers and then grazed gently against Spencer’s prostate relishing the full bodied shudder it produced. The third finger was a precaution and Spencer whined desperately, bucking his hips, one hand landing on Aaron’s head and scraping short nails through his hair.

 

“Would you please get inside me?”

 

Aaron pulled off Spencer’s cock with one last, long suck. “Only because you asked so nicely,” he teased, surging up Spencer’s body to kiss him, tongue plundering his mouth. “How do you want this?” Aaron asked, sitting back on his heels. Spencer’s body was coated with sweat and he looked like he was already balanced on the precipice of orgasm. With a visible effort, the younger man slowed his breathing before looking back at Aaron who couldn’t hold back his smug grin.

 

“Like this?” Spencer asked, reaching for a pillow to slip under his hips and raising his legs slightly in the air. Aaron moved forward as he rolled the condom over his cock and slicked it up with the remnants of lube.

 

“How flexible are you?” he asked, his hands kneading at Spencer’s slim thighs.

 

A smirk slid across Spencer’s face as he raised his legs higher until they were resting over Aaron’s shoulders. “I do yoga.”

 

Aaron just grinned back at him and guided his cock until the head breached Spencer’s slick hole. There was a brief moment of tension before Aaron felt Spencer push out and relax. Still mindful of hurting him, Aaron pushed forwards slowly, his hands grasping Spencer’s thighs and his eyes taking in every micro expression on his face. When he was finally fully seated in Spencer, he paused, breathing heavily and feeling his own control being eaten away by the tight heat around his cock. It really had been too long.

 

Spencer’s eyes shot open and he looked at Aaron with a glimmer of annoyance. “You can move, you know. I’m not going to break.”

 

“I know but I’m too close.”

 

“I’m not far off either. You’re really good with your mouth.”

 

“Thanks,” Aaron murmured but his cocky grin faded into a groan as Spencer shifted his hips and clenched his muscles. “Oh god.” He palmed Spencer’s ass then gripped his thighs tighter and started thrusting into him earnestly.

 

“Harder, please, Aaron.” Aaron picked up his pace until he was pounding into Spencer’s body, sweat starting to trail down his brow. When he felt himself balancing on the edge of that precipice, he traced his hand down Spencer’s taut muscular thigh until he could wrap his fingers around his cock. His movements lacked finesse but the way Spencer writhed beneath him suggested that it didn’t really matter and then he was coming, coating Aaron’s hand. Aaron gripped both legs again and bent forwards, trusting Spencer’s comments about yoga, until he was able to kiss the man beneath him as he shot his load into the condom.

 

Spencer’s legs slid from his shoulders and he shifted so he was lying back on the bed, his weight off of the thin frame of the man beneath him. Spencer rolled, pillowing his head on Aaron’s chest and smiled at him. “I was fully intending to feed you before taking you to bed,” Spencer muttered as his fingers drew lazy patterns on Hotch’s chest, skipping over the scars without pausing but also without disgust. Aaron had expected it to bother him more, being naked with his scars on display but he hadn’t even thought about them until now.

 

“No complaints from me,” Aaron murmured as he swept his sweaty bangs off his forehead and reached down to take off the condom, knotting it carefully. “Really. Great way to work up an appetite.”

 

Spencer propped himself up so that he could look in Aaron’s eyes before speaking. “You know, this feels too easy. I’ve never felt this comfortable with anyone ever. I barely know you.”

 

“That’s a good thing, right?”

 

“I have no idea. I mean, yes, it is. I just find it slightly unnerving.”

 

“Sorry,” Aaron smiled.

 

“I’m waiting for the catch,” Spencer conceded.

 

“No catch. At least not on my end. I understand what you’re saying. I do. I’ve never fallen into bed with anyone this quickly but with you it felt right. It felt amazing.”

 

“So what is this? Destiny? Providence?”

 

Aaron flinched slightly at the reminder of Foyet and the Eye he painted as his calling card. Suddenly he felt every mark on his chest burning and he gently caught Spencer’s hands. “I don’t believe in fate.”

 

“Did I say something –“

 

“No,” Aaron interrupted with a smile. “It’s nothing. At least, not something I want to discuss right now.”

 

“Okay. I guess we both have our secrets.”

 

“I guess so,” Aaron bit his lip and cursed himself for the awkward turn the conversation had taken. He was so incredibly shit at dating. “I’m sorry. I promise to tell you about it sometime.”

 

“Alright. Food?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Do you want a shower first?” Aaron realized that he had Spencer’s cum rapidly drying on his hand and that some was getting sticky in the hair on his belly.

 

“That’s probably a good idea. I’m pretty gross at the moment.”

 

“I don’t know,” Spencer sat back cross legged on the bed in one smooth movement and let his gaze trail up and down Aaron’s naked frame. “I think you look good dappled with fluid.” Aaron snorted but stretched out a bit more, raising his arms and crossing them behind his head, sucking in a little to showcase his abs a bit more. It was ridiculous but it was also hella flattering the way Spencer was gazing at him so hungrily. “Very good. You know,” Spencer reached out again, trailing his fingers down Aaron’s thigh, “I’ve heard it’s more environmentally friendly to shower together.”

 

Aaron smiled and took the offered hand before clasping Spencer to his body and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry if I ruined the moment.”

 

Spencer shrugged, and leaned back into the embrace so that he could catch Aaron’s eye. “At the risk of putting too many cards on the table, I hope that we’ll have more of those moments. You know, if you want.”

 

“I want,” Aaron assured him.

 

“Still waiting for that other shoe to drop,” Spencer admitted chewing at his bottom lip.

 

“We’ll deal with it if it does. After we eat.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Aaron followed Spencer into the bathroom and as the night progressed from dinner, to drinks, and back to bed, he couldn’t help but agree with Spencer that it was a little unnerving how easy this was. Surely, people didn’t just fall in love and live happily ever after. He may have believed that as a shaking fifteen year old asking Haley Brookes out, or as a shaking twenty year old asking to marry her, but her affairs and the divorce had thoroughly quashed such foolish notions of fairy-tale endings. Still, when Spencer entwined their fingers and settled back into the curve of Aaron’s body with a sigh, Aaron felt a little flicker of hope flutter in his breast. His eyes closed and sleep pulled at his sated body. Maybe with the right person it really was that easy.

 

“Jesus Christ, you’re not – are you?” Spencer’s voice was deep and rough with sleep.

 

Aaron looked up from where he was down on one knee next to the bed looking for his phone. “What?”

 

Spencer rolled over, the sheets slipping down his chest and pooling around his hips. He squinted at Aaron before reaching for the glasses on the bedside table. His hair was wilder than Aaron had ever seen it and he felt a burst of pride that his fingers had made those tangles. “Lost something?” Spencer asked with a laugh.

 

“My phone,” Aaron admitted ruefully, as he lay down on the ground to look under the bed. “Ah ha!” He emerged with his fingers closed around his prize and quickly checked that he hadn’t missed any important murders. “What did you think I was doing?”

 

“Nothing,” Spencer said quickly. “Come back to bed.”

 

Aaron happily obliged but he couldn’t forget the slight panic in Spencer’s voice when he woke up to him kneeling – “you thought I was proposing!” Aaron smile was broad and teasing.

 

“No, of course not.” Spencer quickly assured him. “That is not the first thing I think of when I imagine you on your knees.”

 

“Hostage situation?” Aaron queried seriously.

 

“Or a blow job,” Spencer shot back wryly.

 

“Of course,” Aaron smirked. “Still, you thought I was proposing.”

 

“A proposal after a second date would be preposterous but it may have crossed my mind,” Spencer admitted, “but only since I’d just woken up and my brain wasn’t entirely functioning. I blame my daughter and her talk of marriage.”

 

Aaron huffed out his agreement. “I’m going to have to get used to some of the things she says.”

 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Spencer agreed, rolling onto his side again so that he was face to face with Aaron, although he kept his gaze on the space between them. “If I’m honest, she probably gets it from her mother.”

 

“You haven’t mentioned her before.” Aaron murmured as he smoothed down some of Spencer’s curls. It was just an opening. He wouldn’t push Spencer to talk.

 

“We’ve only known each other a couple of weeks and it hasn’t come up.”

 

“Haley, Jack’s mother, was my childhood sweetheart,” Aaron offered. “We married after college but in the end she wasn’t happy with the career path I chose. We’d been divorced for a couple of years before she was – before she was murdered.”

 

“I remember reading about the case in the papers,” Spencer replied softly, his hand inching across the sheets in invitation. Aaron grasped it and held on tightly. No matter how much time passed, he still found it hard to talk about Haley but it was important. “Izzy’s mother was a good friend and one night we had a bit too much to drink. She came to see me a few months later to let me know she was pregnant. She was so angry at me. Elle’s temper was pretty frightening. She, um, she didn’t want the baby but she was staunchly Catholic so she was going to put it up for adoption. I told her I wanted to raise my daughter. She didn’t want to agree but eventually she did. I was there for Izzy’s birth and three days later Elle left. She hasn’t spoken to us since. I used to send her pictures of Izzy but after a couple of years the letters came back returned to sender. I have no idea where she is and I have nothing of hers to show Izzy.”

 

“You’ve done a remarkable job of raising your daughter to be such a wonderful kid.”

 

“Ah, I think that’s mostly just who she is but thank you. What time is it anyway?” Spencer asked, fumbling for his watch on the bedside table.

 

“Almost seven,” Aaron supplied and smiled over at Spencer when he just groaned. “Not a morning person?”

 

“Not at all. Let me guess, you run at some god-awful time in the morning, right?”

 

“I generally do run in the mornings at about five thirty.” Spencer just groaned again. “How about we spend another hour in bed, you can sleep some more, and then we go pick up the kids and take them to breakfast.”

 

“Sounds good,” Spencer’s smile turned dirty, “but what if I don’t want to sleep?” Spencer rolled onto his back pulling Aaron on top of him and kissing him deep and dirty before pulling back. “Not fair. You brushed your teeth.”

 

“I had morning breath,” Aaron muttered as he nuzzled at Spencer’s cheek.

 

“Ah, so you are human,” Spencer teased as he rolled on top of Aaron and continued kissing him. The blankets tangled around their legs as their hips undulated. Aaron’s climax was the gentle cresting of a wave as one kiss slipped into another and Spencer shuddered above him. When sleep pulled him back under, he spooned around Spencer’s body with a happy sigh.

 

It was after nine by the time they reached the Hotchner household. Jess answered the door with a grin that reached Cheshire Cat proportions when she took in Aaron’s rumpled clothes and damp hair. “Good night, boys?” she asked as she held the door open.

 

“I’ll just go get changed,” Aaron mumbled as he slipped past her, towards his bedroom. Spencer just coughed and rocked on his heels.

 

“Hey Daddy! Hey Agent Hotch – Aaron!” Izzy skidded down the hall on her stocking feet, barrelling into her father’s legs as she hugged him. “Did you have a good date? Are you in love? Can we get a cat? Did you use protection?”

 

“A cat?” Aaron heard the perplexed tone in Spencer’s voice and chuckled as he realized that Spencer was focusing on the most innocuous question. Jack was waiting for him on the stairs and he pulled his son into a hug.

 

“Did you have a good sleepover Jack Jack?”

 

“Yeah it was awesome. How was your sleepover? Did you make smores? We made smores in the microwave.”

 

“No smores but I had a good time. How about we head out to brunch with Izzy and Spencer? Aunt Jess can come too if she wants?” Aaron looked over his shoulder at Jessica.

 

“Thanks but I really need to get some shopping done so I’ll pass this time.” She patted Aaron gently on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Happy is a good look on you, Aaron.”

 

He smiled his gratitude at her and turned to Jack. “Okay, buddy, I’m going to get changed and you can choose where we go to eat.”

 

“Awesome.” Jack jumped off the stairs and ran towards Izzy and her father. “Hey Izzy! We’re going to go get pancakes and we can totally get chocolate chip ones with whipped cream.” Aaron chuckled and sprinted up the stairs knowing that Jack’s patience would be short if he took too long getting ready. He was just spraying on some aftershave when Spencer appeared in his bedroom door.

 

“Jack sent me up to hurry you along. Apparently pancakes wait for no man.” Spencer’s eyes flitted around the room, the navy bedspread on a king sized bed that was admittedly an indulgence to serve as a contrast to all those nights on crappy motel mattresses. Eyes pausing on the framed photo of Jack and Haley with a bloody fingerprint still visible under the glass. “It’s my ex-wife,” Aaron clarified unnecessarily, “I know it might be weird to have her picture there but after she died, I um I um that picture –“

 

“It’s okay, Aaron. You don’t have to explain.”

 

“No, I don’t want you to think that I’m not ready to move on. I am. Ready. I just –“

 

“Really, it’s okay. You’re reading a Jack Reacher novel? Really?”

 

“That’s what’s bothering you?” Aaron asked with a laugh, gladly grasping at the change of topic.

 

“Well, at least Batman puts on a cape to facilitate the suspension of disbelief.”

 

“So I should dig out my old comic books instead, is that what you’re saying?” Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and pulled him into a light kiss before they were interrupted by Izzy and Jack both calling Dad loudly up the stairs. “We’ve been summoned.”

 

Aaron made to leave the room but Spencer stopped him with a gentle hand on his elbow. “I’m probably the worst person to be saying this but let’s not overthink this. It’s been this easy up until now, we should probably just keep going with it. And if one of us does freak out then we’ll deal with that too. I like you, Aaron.”

 

“I like you too.”

 

“Aww that was adorable,” they looked into the corridor to see Izzy standing there with her hands over her mouth, bouncing on her toes with bright eyes. “You two are adorable but come on. We’re hungry.” She reached out to grab her Dad’s hand, who in turn grabbed Aaron’s, and they traipsed down to the front door where Jack was waiting impatiently. “They were being cute.”

 

“Be cute after pancakes,” Jack huffed and hustled his father out the door.

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“No. Should I be nervous?” Spencer ran his hand through his hair again and glanced into the mirror, frowning critically at his squint tie. Aaron would not have a squint tie. He caught his daughter’s eye in the glass. She looked beautiful, a band of delicate flowers in her hair and a pale lilac dress on with a darker purple sash that matched his tie. Her sash also wasn’t squint. Both of them were wearing new black Converse because the Reids did not do dress shoes. He wondered if one day Izzy would wear high heels. If one day she would want to be called Isabella. If one day he would be walking her down the aisle. She was only ten years old. He was getting ahead of himself. “You’re making me nervous about the fact that I’m not nervous.”

 

“It was just a question,” Izzy huffed and tossed her curls over her shoulder. “Do you think Aaron’s nervous?”

 

“Aaron doesn’t get nervous.”

 

“He does too. He runs his hand down his front when he’s nervous, like he’s checking if his shirt is tucked in. He was doing it all morning when he proposed to you. I totally guessed it by the way. I knew as soon as he mentioned a picnic in the park”

 

“So you’ve said. A million times.” His father turned and smiled at her.

 

“He’s such a romantic dork,” Izzy grinned and threw her arms around her father. “You know it was the exact spot where we sat on your first date.”

 

“I know. Eidetic memory, Izzy.”

 

“That only applies to things you read.”

 

“Ah, foiled again by my brilliant daughter. You know, I think Aaron is going to make you into a profiler. He sees in you the future of the BAU.”

 

“I’d be awesome at it.”

 

“You would be.” Spencer sighed and held her at arm’s length. “You look beautiful.”

 

Izzy stuck out her tongue but her eyes were glittering. “You look good too, Dad. Aaron is a lucky man.” Izzy paused for a moment, her face becoming serious. “We’re lucky too, aren’t we? Aaron is an awesome Dad and Jack is the best brother in the whole world and they love us and want us.”

 

“We are very lucky, Izzy.”

 

“I’m lucky!” Izzy burst out with a smile. “You’re lucky!” Spencer joined in with her as they shouted together: “We’re all lucky!”

 

The door opened and Jessica  glanced in with a laugh. “A Rocky Horror pre-wedding ritual. That is something I can get behind. Oh, Izzy, you look beautiful.”

 

“So, I’ve heard,” Izzy sighed. “Is it time?”

 

“Yup. Aaron and Jack are waiting at the door.”

 

“We’ll be there in one minute,” Spencer replied with a smile. Jessica nodded and shut the door. A little awkwardly, he crouched down on one knee. He’d blown his ACL when Aaron had forced him to go on a ridiculous skiing trip and it still bothered him. Never again. Skiing was stupid. “Isabella,” he said, catching her chin when she tried to look away, “you have always been wanted. From the moment I found out that you were conceived, I wanted you.”

 

“You did.” The unspoken, Mom didn’t, hung in the air.

 

“I did. Aaron does. Jack adores you. Let’s go make it official. What do you say?”

 

Izzy nodded once and then smirked, “Need a hand getting up?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please,” Spencer grasped his daughter’s shoulder and together they walked out of the little dressing room and toward the doors of the registrar’s office. Spencer’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Aaron’s sharp profile. The other man was leaning down, head tilted slightly to the left to catch with his good ear what Jack was saying to him. When he spotted, Spencer and Izzy, he straightened up and nudged Jack with his elbow. Jack’s face split into the broad, dimpled, Hotchner grin at  the same time as his father. Spencer watched as Aaron ran a hand down his front before stepping towards them.

 

“You look beautiful, Izzy,” Aaron said as he gave her a hug. Izzy shrugged and clasped Jack’s hand, clearly ready to get going. “Spencer,” Aaron whispered, making an aborted movement with his hands as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them.

 

“You look very pretty,” Spencer murmured, bouncing on his toes a little.

 

Aaron instantly relaxed at the familiar joke. “I think you’re pretty too. Ready?”

 

“Definitely, they linked arms as Aaron leaned forward to open the doors that would lead them into the room where their friends and family were gathered and their future waited.


End file.
